


Cachorrito

by SlyPrincess98



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Fatherhood, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyPrincess98/pseuds/SlyPrincess98
Summary: Ares es un buen papá.
Relationships: Ares & Eros (Lore Olympus)
Kudos: 7





	Cachorrito

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Cub](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985570) by [Emeraldcity2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldcity2020/pseuds/Emeraldcity2020). 



Ares estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando un infomercial en la tv con el sonido apagado, observando a la ninfa en la pantalla mostrar el sartén antiadherente cuando oyó suaves pasos viniendo desde el pasillo.

“¿Papá?” murmuró la suave voz de Eros.

“¿Cachorrito? ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama?” preguntó Ares, enderezándose para mirar a su hijo. Lo vio frotándose los ojos, lágrimas manchaban sus mejillas. Llevaba su mameluco de lana con pequeños corazones estampados en él y sostenía su pequeño, esponjoso gato rosa de peluche.

“Tuve un mal sueño…” esnifó Eros, apretando el gato contra su pecho. “¿Puedes leerme una historia para dormir?”

Ares le dio a su hijo una pequeña sonrisa, estaba familiarizado con los malos sueños. Siendo el Dios de la guerra tenía pesadillas sobre sangre y matanza con frecuencia, y sabía que siempre era difícil volver a dormirse luego de ellas.

“Por supuesto, cachorrito.” Se levantó e inclinó para recoger a su pequeño de cuatro años. Eros envolvió su cuello con sus pequeños brazos y se acurrucó más cerca.

Ares solo rió entre dientes a modo de respuesta, frotando con su gran mano la espalda de Eros mientras caminaba a su habitación.

Las paredes de la habitación de Eros eran de un claro rosa en el que Afrodita había insistido, tenía sábanas y cortinas de un púrpura brillante; casi todo allí era rosa o púrpura. Los ojos de Ares sufrían casi siempre que entraba a la habitación de su hijo.

Puso a Eros en el suelo, quien corrió rápidamente a su librero, lleno más que nada con cuentos de hadas e historias de amor. Luego de hacer su elección se metió bajo las mantas y le entregó el libro ilustrado a Ares, que ahora estaba sentado en pequeño banquillo con forma de corazón junto a la cama.

“La Princesa y el Sapo, ¿uh?” sonrió, parecía leer ese al menos tres veces a la semana.

“¡Es mi favorito, papá!” dijo Eros, cruzando sus brazos y alzando el mentón, justo igual que su madre.

“Lo sé, lo sé.” Rió entre dientes, moviéndose para sentarse junto a su hijo en la pequeña cama. Eros se acurrucó de inmediato contra Ares, encajándose el gato de peluche bajo la barbilla.

“Vas a hacer las voces especiales, ¿cierto, papá?” le preguntó, sus brillantes hijos púrpura mirando a su padre.

“Por supuesto, Eros.” Ares sonrió, revolviendo el suave cabello rosa de su hijo. Nadie tenía que saber acerca de las tontas voces que ponía para hacer reír a su hijo. Ni siquiera Afrodita sabía.

Ares abrió el libro en la primera página. Aclarándose la garganta usó su mejor voz de olímpico petulante:

“Érase una vez en una tierra muy lejana una hermosa princesa que vivía en un gran castillo…”

Luego de que la larga historia terminara Ares cerró el libro y lo puso en la mesita de noche. 

“¿Crees que ahora podrás volver a dormir, pequeño?” preguntó a su ya semidormido hijo.

“Sí, papá, gracias.” Sonrió Eros, hundiéndose en la almohada.

Él se puso de pie y tapó a su hijo con una esponjosa manta rosa. Antes de voltearse para salir escuchó la suave voz de Eros llamarlo:

“¿Papá?”

“¿Sí, cachorrito?” susurró, inclinándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

“Te amo.”

Ares sintió su pecho calentarse y una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. Se agachó para presionar un beso en la frente del pequeño. 

“Yo también te amo, Eros. Siempre lo haré.”

Se enderezó para apagar la luz pero la pequeña mano rosa de Eros lo detuvo. 

“¡Olvidaste darle a Mr. Whiskers un beso, papá!”

Ares rió entre dientes y dejó un beso en la cabeza del peluche.

“Disculpa, Mr. Whiskers, fue mi error.”

Se irguió y apagó la lámpara, e hizo su camino fuera del dormitorio. Volvió la mirada hacia su hijo acurrucado, rodeado por sus animales de peluche, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras se dejaba llevar por el sueño.

Suavemente cerró la puerta tras de sí y sonrió. Una parte de él deseaba que su hijo nunca creciera, para no ser expuesto a la maldad que había en los Reinos. ¿Por qué Eros no podía ser su cachorrito para siempre?

**Author's Note:**

> Con el permiso de la autora les traigo esta pequeña viñeta, muy adorable, situada mucho antes del canon del webtoon. Gracias Emeraldcity2020 por permitirme traducirla. 
> 
> Díganme, ¿no son adorables? 😍 Y aunque Eros sí creció, no perdió esa parte de su personalidad, así que supongo que su padre estará algo más contento. 
> 
> Como siempre son bienvenidos los comentarios y kudos 😘


End file.
